


lets delay our misery.

by Sagamohr



Series: to hold you tonight. [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Petting, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, POV Second Person, Penetrative Sex, Reader Cries After Sex too, Reader Cries During Sex, Reader-Insert, Slight Canon Divergence, Snowed In, alternative universe-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagamohr/pseuds/Sagamohr
Summary: Thor's leaving again, for who knows how long. You decide to try and make it as night he'll never forget.Or, a fic in which being snowed in with the intergalactic love of your life forces the both of you to deal with the present as it is, instead of mourning for the past.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Series: to hold you tonight. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597321
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	lets delay our misery.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2020, here's to my never ending devotion to Thor and his character growth.  
> Song is Save Tonight by Eagle-Eye Cherry.
> 
>  _* IMPLIED ALCOHOLISM_ : Thor doesn't drink like he used to anymore.  
>  _* MILDLY DUBIOUS CONSENT_ : Reader is tipsy, not drunk.

> _Go on and close the curtains,  
>  ‘Cause all we need is candlelight. _

You woke up to a crackling fire, wrapped up in furs that you were positive you didn’t fall asleep under. Shrugging them off and onto the space your feet had made after you sit up, you stretch, sighing softly as a hulking shadow moved from the dimly lit kitchen to your far left. The distinct sound of a knife clattering to the wood counter top isn’t at all frightening, considering you knew who was using it. 

“You’re awake,” Came the soft rumble of your boyfriend, intergalactic space soul Thor. “I wasn’t sure if you were warm enough so I took the liberty of covering you up.” There was a teasing tone in his voice. You looked down at yourself, in just a hoodie and long, almost knee high socks. No wonder you felt so stifling hot. “Thank you.” You told him, tilting your chin up so he could bend down and kiss you, his hand coming to cradle the side of your face tenderly. He was so gentle with you, always. When he pulled away, he draped one of the two heavy fur blankets over your lap, returning to the kitchen.

It was deep winter in the forest, snow squalls had trapped the two of you here in this cabin. At first it had caused you to panic. This cabin had been under loose maintenance all year long, not properly stocked, only receiving repairs when you could square time away from your job in the city. Thor had returned to Earth only four days ago, and in a spontaneous agreement had decided to visit the cabin for the remainder of his visit, which was to end tomorrow morning, as soon as the sun was visible in the sky. Your panic was overtaken by the need to be _okay_ for Thor, to be normal, to be happy because you weren’t sure when he’d be back again.

The weather had been great up until the snowstorms hit.

Thor, not phased by this twist of event, had simply scooped you up and kissed you soundly as he carried you over the threshold of the cabin after you had complained about the car getting stuck in the snow. He deposited you on the couch, declaring he was going to make a ‘feast fit for an Asgardian Queen’, and spent the late afternoon scrounging up food.Probably, at some point between falling asleep and waking up, he caught something in one of the various traps you set up for the sake of safety. You knew you didn’t bring any meat to the cabin for the sake of it going bad in the fridge that didn’t always work.

“Would you like a sampler?” Thor asked you, breaking you out of the cloud of thoughts you were in. “And spoil my appetite?” You replied with a raised eyebrow, smirking as you moved to stand. Your back cracked, as did your knees. You must have slept for at least a few hours; you felt rested and relaxed. The panic that had wound your muscles tight was gone, replaced with the cold knowledge that your time with your boyfriend was reduced, all because you had fallen asleep by the fire. You walked towards the kitchen, socked feet keeping your steps soft as you squeezed past Thor, opening the fridge to grab a bottle of red wine you brought with you.

> _You and me, and a bottle of wine  
>  To hold you tonight.  
>  Well you know, I’m going away,  
>  And how I wish, I wish it weren’t so. _

“Fancy a drink?” You asked the tall God, closing the fridge with a snap. He made a non-committal sound, focused on what looked like scooping the fat off the top of the stew. Mm, stew. You tried to peek under his arm, spying what also looked like bread, and what could only be his version of a salad: little greens with chunks of vegetables and cheese. He nudged you gently, and you set the wine on the counter to reach up for the wine glasses. You plucked two the shelf, setting them down carefully as you went searching for a corkscrew.

It should always be like this, you think to yourself.

Warmth radiating from the fireplace, keeping your tiny cabin flush with heat, with Thor preparing dinner. You’d lounge on the fifty year old sofa, a glass of wine in one hand, the other holding your head up. Maybe one day you’d replace the furniture, with something a little less old, a little less likely to break whenever Thor happened to throw you down onto it to have his delightful, wicked way with you. You ran a finger over the rim of the glass, your heart squeezed in a cold fist. Maybe that would be the first thing you do when he leaves. Who knew when he was going to come back after this trip? You found a corkscrew in the furthest drawer from the stove, stabbing it unceremoniously into the top of the wine bottle.

“Have you gotten anything from Rocket or Quill?” You hated to ask, because you didn’t want to know the answer. You wiggled the cork a little, licking over your bottom lip as you moved to lean your hip against the counter.

Thor looked over his shoulder at you, and you caught a sad look flash in his eyes. “I received word from the rabbit around noon yesterday. Plan for departure is still the same.”

Still the same. No changes, which is typical of the Guardians. You fought to hold back a sigh, and instead yanked the cork from the bottle with a sharp pop. “So let’s drink, get you drunk so space travel isn’t an option.” You tell him with a half-forced grin, splashing the red liquid into the glass, a little more than half a glass for him, a little more than a quarter for you. You still had dinner and after dinner delights to get through, and you only brought one bottle of wine.

He laughed, eyes sparkling. “Do you forget that only Asgardian mead can get me ‘drunk’?” He asks, quoting the word in the air with fingers. “Earth wine is similar to the drink we would give to children to help them sleep at night.” You noticed that even still, mentioning Asgard and the people he lost due to Thanos, Thor felt their absence from his life. You picked his glass up and brought it over to him, giving him a kiss to his shoulder, silently standing with him in his still tender grief.

> _So take this wine and drink with me,  
>  And let's delay our misery _

Once dinner had been thoroughly cooked and eaten, and the dishes had been put away, the two of you sat on the couch, huddled under the furs Thor had brought, a last second gift he refused to take back The wine bottle sat within reach, as did your glasses. The fire was dim, not as full as before, and each time you tried to wiggle out from under his arms he simply tugged you back. He was warm and comfortable, you didn’t want to face the chill in the cabin, so you allowed him to pull you back under. Besides, you were tipsy. Your thoughts were zeroed in on him, all of him, all of what you two have done the last four days. All you wanted was him, his fingers, his tongue, his strong arms and hands-

“You’re panting,” Thor whispered, nudging his nose against your temple. Caught. You flushed, and with a well practiced move, squirmed your way onto his lap, your arms draping around his shoulders as you peppered soft kisses along his cheek and jaw. You didn’t need to do much to get him going, and the same was for him. His hands found purchase along your hips, almost tugging you in closer, his index fingers pressing in harder. “I don’t want to leave you,” Thor confessed, pressing his lips to your ear as he moved the two of you down onto the sofa. It groaned beneath you and you hooked a leg over his hip, pressing up against him.

“Stay,” You whined, reaching between the two of you as your fingers found his hard cock already straining against his pants. You wanted him so badly, you were mixed up in sadness and happiness that you got four days with him, but you longed for the day when he wouldn’t leave you again. “Please, Thor. _Stay_.” You tried to wordlessly promise him the world, you’d give it all up for him, to stay here, in this cabin, cold but so hot all at once. You felt his hips twitch, felt the way his body instantly reacted to your fingers, to your palm gliding down his length against his pants.

“I can’t,” He whispered, kissing your temple, bearing his hips down against your hand cupping him, his hand mimicking yours along your still covered chest. “I have to return to the Guardians, they need me-”

You squeezed him, making him gasp. “ _I_ need you!”

He chuckled, but it wasn’t kindly, as his hand slipped under your shirt. “I need you, too.” He said, leaning down to kiss your mouth. He tasted like wine and you were happy to drink him in, desperate for more when he pulled away to speak to you. “I will always need you, _min kjærlighet_.”

You rolled your hips, drawing your hands away to peel your shirt up and off of your body, already tired of the lack of contact. Thor’s talented hands found your chest, running his palm against your nipples, his mouth finding that spot along the column of your neck. You moaned, breathless, as your hands worked against his pants, opening his belt, pushing the fabric down as much as you could.

> _Save tonight and fight the break of dawn  
>  _ _Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone._

Soon the two of you were naked, sweat shining along your skin from the shared body heat. Thor teased you with his fingers, gently opening you up against him. You were face down on the couch, toes straining against the wooden floor as you tried to roll your hips back against him and his slow, easy fingers. “Please,” You half whimpered, licking over your bottom lip as he bent them and dragged them against that spot in your body, making you gasp in shock and pleasure. “Thor!”

“Soon,” He rasped above you, and you could feel the heat of his cock against the small of your back.

You knew he was waiting, he was always meticulous when it came to preparing you. You were merely mortal, he had said the first time you two had laid together. He had been gentle, careful not to hurt you with his grip that sometimes got away from him. You were both well versed in each other’s bodies at this point, and being gentle was a luxury neither of you could afford most nights. With time not being kind to you, with time not on your side, you had swore not to waste time ‘preparing’ whenever you had the chance to be together. Clearly, Thor didn’t take that oath seriously.

“Please,” You begged, pushing your hips up as much as you could underneath him, making him chuckle, his fingers withdrawing. You inched your thighs open just a little more, trying to keep yourself up on your knees as best as you could considering the width of the couch. “ _Vennligst_ , Thor.” The Norwegian was choked, cut off by the prodding of his cock against your entrance. Where Thor was comfortable using All-speak, the closest you could spit out that sounded like Asgardian was Norwegian, and after taking a couple of classes in the summer one year, you knew enough to make him smile with it. 

Easily he slipped inside you, aided by your slick. You groaned, eyes almost rolling in the back of your head. He grunted above you, seeming to struggle to keep the pace steady.

“How do you continue to feel so soft and warm around me?” He asked you, half-whispered as he drew his hips back slightly, only enough to push himself back into you. Thor easily set a pace, the rhythm steady. One of his hands found your hip, fingers digging into the flesh there, while his other hand traveled up your back, finding purchase between your shoulder blades, pressing your torso down into the sofa. “It’s like the first time, every time.” It wasn’t long before his steady rhythm picked up speed, the sound of skin against skin punctuating his words. You squirmed, wanting him deeper, wanting him to thrust a little harder, desperate to feel more of him surrounding you.

At some point, you noticed with a jolt that you were crying.

Maybe it was because you knew that this was the last time you two would be together for however long the Guardians needed Thor. Maybe it was because you didn’t know, for the first time in years, even an inkling of when he’d return to you. You would be left behind. You couldn’t fathom the thought of him leaving and never coming back, the idea cold and smothering. Balling a hand into a fist you pressed it against the cushion you were half laying on, letting out a sob when Thor’s once steady pace lost its rhythm, knowing with a crushing certainty that he was nearly finished.

He slipped a hand down between your thighs and began to rub, his mouth finding spots on your neck and shoulders to bruise with his teeth, leaving his mark all over you in the best way. Neither of you could form the words you wanted to say. Stay, forever. Stay here, don’t leave me, don’t go into the stars, don't go where I can't find you! So instead you both willed the words into your actions. A tighter grip, a bruising kiss, hard, pointed thrusts and a twist of the wrist to bring you both over the edge, climaxing together. Thor fell on top of you, panting, and you relished in his weight. It was the best love making you two had ever participated in. It was only soured by the knowledge that he would be leaving in a few hours, and you’d be alone again.

> It ain't easy to say goodbye,  
>  Darlin' please, don't start to cry  
>  'Cause you know I've got to go (oh)  
>  And Lord I wish it wasn't so.

You didn’t bother to clean yourself up after Thor finally pulled away from you. He tried to guide you to the bathroom but instead you remained on the couch, wiping your tears away as he showered. 

There were minutes left before the Guardians would be here. Barely twenty if you were really trying to keep track.

When he returned to the couch, he gently eased you up with fingers intertwining yours. Seconds passed like hours, and before long you were steady on your feet, looking up at him. Thor simply enfolded you in his arms in an embrace that shattered any form of self control. You wrapped your arms around him tightly, fingers splayed against his firm uniform, pressing your face against his chest as you sobbed. You couldn’t even try to speak, there weren’t any words, any pleads you could give him that would make him stay. He had a calling, he had a mission, he had something bigger than the two of you to get back to. He rubbed your back, bending over you slightly, as if he could protect you from the emotions you were both feeling.

A familiar beam of light flashed outside of the cabin. The Guardians were here.

It had also stopped snowing at some point, too.

You sniffled, the image of sadness. Thor didn’t break eye contact as he leaned down and picked up one of the furs, draping it over your naked body. You numbly held the two ends with one hand, the other at your side. “I’ll be back,” He told you, taking your hand to kiss your knuckles.

You wanted to grab his beard and kiss him until he fucked you senseless on the sofa again.

You wanted to punch him for thinking he couldn’t just stay one more goddamn night.

“Always, _min kjærlighet._ I will always come back to you.” He told you, sweeping you up against his chest to kiss you, taking the very breath from your lungs as a couple of firm knocks landed on the door. He didn’t break the kiss right away, not until you absolutely needed to breathe, and even then he pressed his forehead to yours, mumbling something against your lips while you held back a desperate cry.

“Wheels up in thirty seconds, Thor! We ain’t got all day,” grumbled Rocket faintly from outside the door. 

“I have to go,” Thor whispered. The pain of leaving you seemed evident in his voice, in the way he held onto your hand.

You nodded, choked up. “I know.” 

He kissed you again, not so desperately, kinder in a sense that he would finish it later. “I love you.”

“I love you,” You echoed, eyes welling up with fresh, unshed tears. “Be safe, Thor, please.”

“I will return to you, always.” He vowed, kissing your hand once more before letting it go. The action resulted in you collapsing onto the couch, pressing your hand against your mouth to stifle the sobs that were beginning to wrack your body. Without turning around, he plucked his axe up from it’s spot beside the door, opened it, and walked outside to meet Quill and Rocket.

With tears filling your vision you witnessed a second brief flash of light, signalling that they had returned to the ship. You cried openly, pressing one hand to your chest, the other loosely over your mouth, the fur blanket falling around you. The fire in the hearth had died out hours ago, embers weakly flickering under the ash of a once roaring fire. The cabin was far too quiet. There was no lingering buzz of the ship, of Thor’s infectious laugh. There was just silence. 

Pulling the fur up over your body once again, you huddle down under it, sniffling as you will yourself to sleep the pain away, knowing when you wake up it’ll be time to sweep the car off and return to the city, come snow squall or sunshine.


End file.
